


6th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blackmail, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Just the Tip, M/M, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Rimming, Shimadacest, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 6th Batch of my fics





	1. Reaper/Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Soldier76/Reaper – titfuck; titworship – Gabriel fucks Jack’s tits.

Jack’s tits are different to how they’d been when they were younger and less used. Gabriel would even argue that they are more delicious now. There are a lot more scars that glisten intriguingly when he smears his wet tip across them. There’s also a lot more hair.

As Strike Commander, Jack has been so meticulous about everything; most of all himself. Having him beneath him, hair sticking up at odd angles, chin scruffy and pale eyes unfocused is… good. Gabriel likes it.

He definitely likes how Jack unselfconsciously brackets his pecs on both sides and then pushes them together, the meaty muscle creating a tight valley that Gabriel fucks into a bit sloppily with a low grunt.

Jack’s chest hair is coarse and abrasive against the velvety skin of his cock, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Jack is looking down, staring at the cock slipping through the crease between his tits like it is some kind of godsend; then his brows crinkle and his gaze flicks up for a second.

“Do you have fucking scars on your dick, Reyes?”

Gabriel growls behind his mask, sharp talons striking out to grab at Jack’s thinning, grey hair. “Shut up.”

Jack snorts, back to eying Gabriel’s cock. He looks like he would like nothing more than to stick his tongue out and taste it some, but that’s not going to be happening any time soon. He’s not flexible enough anymore.

Still, he seems happy with watching Gabriel fuck his tits for the time being, keeping them nice and pressed together so Gabriel can watch his fill while he carefully fucks between them.

When it seems like Jack is not going to make any more smart remarks and is content sitting still for the moment, Gabriel lets go of the harsh grip he has on him, instead scratching the sharp tips of his claws with careful measure across the hard tiny points of his nipples; small and pale but still as sensitive as they’ve been when they were younger.

Jack arches, thin-lipped mouth going soft for the first time as it falls open, his belly trembling as he fights to stay still enough so Gabriel can keep fucking his tits – and won’t accidentally prick his nipples with the sharp claws.

“You can’t tell me there’s no one else that loves putting your tits through the wringer,” Gabriel purrs slowly, making sure he sounds as smug as he feels. “You’re old but in good shape, at least… Somebody has to like old whores.”

Now it is Jack’s turn to close up, face going tight and eyes slipping to the side while his pale face flushes dark pink.

“Shut up,” he murmurs. Gabriel laughs slow and delicious, like syrup dripping.

He lets his knees slide farther apart; gets himself closer to sitting down on Jack’s sternum; letting him feel his considerable weight without properly sitting down.

Jack’s face relaxes again. He stares at Gabriel’s cock; fat and substantial; the foreskin rolling back with every forwards thrust, exposing the shining crown of his dick. He looks pathetic enough that Gabriel rolls his eyes, hands slapping away Jack’s hands to squeeze his pecs together himself.

Jack immediately reaches for him now that his hands are free; one clamping across Gabriel’s dick to form a tighter tunnel; the other practically scratching his dick beneath the goddamn chin; looking like he’s close to cooing.

Gabriel flushes dark behind his mask, hips stuttering forward, ballsac dragging against Jack’s sternum.

Some things don’t change. Like Jack being in fucking love with his fucking cock.


	2. Soldier/Zenyatta/Lúcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier76/Zenyatta/Lúcio – voyeurism; blackmail; frottage; fantasizing – Soldier has to go to yoga and hates it… until he doesn’t.
> 
> be aware that Soldier is a gross old man in this and a macho to boot

Jack could feel the tension melting away. He’s hated that his doctor thought yoga would be the best option for him (he’s a goddamn man!) but right now he’s never been as relaxed as standing just behind the locker room doors after the last class and peeking through the small gap at the two instructors in the adjacent changing room.

The same two instructors he’s had a hard-on for since starting this fucking torture.

God, but they are tasty; one tall and sleek, the other shorter and stocky; both gorgeous and cute and doing their thing in tight, revealing clothes. Tight enough that Jack knows the shape of their soft, cute cocks.

Tight enough that Jack has found himself fantasizing of pulling one of them closer by their hips and sucking a wet spot through the thin fabric until he can slurp their pre-cum through the elastic.

They’re flexible; nice little boys for him to bend however he wants them to be and show them how a real man’s cock feels.

His hand is around his dick, squeezing, thumb playing with his foreskin as he watches the two of them kiss. Little soft smacking sounds accentuated by their throaty thighs as they grope at each other; Zenyatta slow, almost dreamy, and Lúcio more needy. Grabbing for the other’s small ass and pulling him close until Zenyatta has to go up onto the balls of his feet and break the suckling little kiss to let his head fall back and sigh towards the ceiling.

Jack nearly strangles his goddamn cock when Lúcio starts tugging at their clothes and just about manages to hook his thumb into his waistband and pull it down until it sits just beneath his balls. He does the same to Zenyatta, and Jack doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to think of anything but herding them against a wall and keeping them pinned while he sucks them down until they bump into the back of his throat.

It would be easy now, too, wouldn’t it? He’s got them in his hand, after all. Can keep them nice and in line with the knowledge of their secret little tryst. Have them perform for him privately; let them contort and show off their young, supple bodies.

Have them service him with their plump little mouths… He’s sure they’d love getting a big fat cock like his for once. A real man to service; instead of their flowery, sweet little make-out sessions…

They do look lovely together, though. Moving and humping and grabbing at each other; needy but obviously well used to the other’s body.

As he watches, Zenyatta rucks Lúcio’s shirt up until it is tucked beneath his armpits and stretched across his wide chest. Damn, but the guy is stocky. Looks like he could take a good, deep dicking without complaining too much.

Jack squeezes at the tip of his cock and hisses at the sharp pain when he is too harsh. He gentles himself down; forces himself to take deep, steadying breaths as he peers into the changing room again; watches Zenyatta sit down on one of the benches since he is so much taller than his friend, and hum soft and happy when he’s level with Lúcio’s chest.

Jack swallows hard; wonders how it would feel having them nurse on his chest like Zenyatta is doing for Lúcio now; looking so content gently biting at the tight brown nipples, one hand lovingly cupping the cock that’s been bouncing unattended in the air.

Maybe he’ll let them perform for him like that. Sit down and record them as Lúcio fucks Zenyatta, or Zenyatta rabbit humps between Lúcio’s thighs. Maybe he’ll let them wear their tight clothes and get needy and desperate when they can’t get at each other like they want to.

 

God, there are so many possibilities…


	3. Reaper/DVa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/D.Va – fingering, restraints, very slight medical kink, milking – DVa got Reaper strapped to a medical chair and fingers him for the first time. (consensual despite what it looks like at first)

He is working against her bindings like a wild animal. His muscles bulge and shift as he struggles, hands balled into fists, thighs shaking with the effort to pull his feet out of the tight bindings around his ankles.

“Hana,” he growls, voice vibrating through the chair she got him in and into the ground. She can feel it in her toes and it makes her giggle, swallowing down her nervousness. Sombra already said that he’s a big ol’ meanie when he’s horny and embarrassed, and she figures there’s little more embarrassing for a big guy like him to be strapped down on a gynecological chair.

“Open them,” he hisses. She can’t look him in the eyes because she is pretty sure they are glowing red which is always unsettling. Instead, she steps closer and between his legs. She pets his thighs and her heart thumps a bit harder at just how big and muscular they are.

“Come now. It’s only a game. You don’t want to be the loser, do you?” She will definitely not open the bindings when he’s in a mood like that. He roars at her, body forcefully coming up, trying to rip himself free, but ultimately having to lie back again. He looks petulant; his jaw working as he grinds his teeth and stares off to the side.

Hana lets him pout and touches his cock because that usually mollifies him. He’s got a nice big cock; heavy and thick with big balls that she can’t get enough off. They lie in her hand, warm and living and deliciously hefty.

He does relax, a bit. His knees slowly move apart, the muscles on the inside of his thighs stretching deliciously. God, but they are thick. She has to have him sit on her face one of these days. Let her suffocate herself between his cheeks.

She needs to work him up to it, though. Like her small fingers sneaking behind his big heavy balls, rubbing against the baby soft skin of his taint and watching him put his head back, thick neck exposed, chest heaving as he sucks in a long breath. He’s not yet realized what she’s about to do, but he’s no dummy.

He’s also sensitive; because when she does finally touch his hole, he jerks, head snapping up, staring at her incredulous, and Hana has to duck her head and just power through before she loses all gumption. She wishes Sombra was here to talk her through it. But alas.

He is raging again by the time she gently, carefully pushes a finger in. He looks like his eyes are going to bulge out of his skull. Like he needs a bit to chew on. She’s never seen him as mad as now; but he’s yet to dissolve into smoke and glide out of his constraints.

Only when the second finger is in does she start to fuck him. Slow and rhythmically; dragging the pads of her fingers along his walls and feeling just how hot and wet he is inside. Every now and then she can hear a soft hitch in his breath; a little stutter that bolsters her confidence.

She doesn’t say anything. She feels like he might snap if she said something smart now, so she just keeps quiet as she fucks him on two dainty fingers and gets all hot and needy at his sensitivity. She clenches her thighs together; tries to get a bit of pressure against her clit as she slowly, gently curls a hand around his cock that’s gotten hard almost like an afterthought.

Hana wants to praise at him and coo at him; tell him how sweet he’s being for her. But instead she bites her lips and just watches as his muscles relax and his voice becomes a bit breathy and high-pitched. He’s honest to God whimpering, and it is doing things to her. By the time the first drops of suspiciously thick pre-cum start rolling along the tip of his cock, he’s carefully, shyly fucking back on her, his toes curling in the air.

God, she wishes Sombra were here to play with him. She knows how to make him sing for them.


	4. Inko/AllMight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko/AllMight – just the tip; size difference – AllMight tries to be careful, but Inko wants to know none of it. Still, they have to keep quiet…

“M-Miss Midoriya… if you would just… ah… s-stay still… please…” AllMight is struggling to keep her contained. For such a small chubby lady she is surprisingly flexible; squirming as she kneels in front of him, trying to get out of the grip of his hand that looks almost horrifically big on her. Big enough that it makes him sweat, staring down at the soft folds of fat just visible on her ribcage.

Inko is soft; soft and round and so gentle that he is afraid of really grabbing her and keeping her pinned so he can nudge his cock against the gash of her cunt; just as chubby and well-cushioned as the rest of her and already feeling silky and warm and wonderful against the tip whenever he bumps against it.

Inko – Miss Midoriya – is not having any of it, however. She is impatient. She does not want to wait and let him carefully feed his cock into her – just as grotesquely large compared to the stocky little woman as the rest of him – and he is scrambling to try and appease her enough to make her calm down.

“I want it, though,” she murmurs, her voice so soft; like she’s not still trying to wriggle out of his grip and push her lovely pussy down onto his cock; swallow it up whole in one long, smooth motion. She has turned her head, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, a few strands of her long hair sticking to her lips.

AllMight nearly bites his tongue, cock jerking at the sight of her green eyes being glassy and heated.

“I will.. I will give it to you,” he says, a bit louder than necessary. It is difficult to modulate his voice in this form – he is used to booming and laughing loud and hearty. Not to trying to be quiet while young Midoriya is sitting in his room, listening to music and not suspecting his mother squirming a few rooms over, trying to get herself speared on his idol’s cock.

Or, as it is, succeeding in spearing herself on his cock, because while he is froze, listening to any sign that Midoriya might be looking for his mother, Inko suddenly throws herself backwards, and his cock slips in; pushes apart her puffy lips easily and glides into her silky hole, deep and smooth and satisfying, and leaving him to scramble.

He falls forward, bracing himself on the bed; so tall, that he easily ranges over her. He can look into her face when he lets his head fall forward, seeing how her mouth is open on a delighted ‘o’, eyes rolled up into her head as he is so deep inside her… deeper than any other man, any other toy; kissing up to her womb in a way that makes her whine low and throaty.

She seems undecided. Like she does not know whether she likes the feeling of him being so deep inside her; spreading her open so wide; but before he can reach for her and gentle her down, she is already moving. Her plump little body rocking as she fucks herself on his dick, tits swaying in front of his greedy eyes, her nipples big and plump and ripe looking.

Inko is making noise, too; groans low and throaty; every inward glide of AllMight’s cock punctuated by a soft cry that he just has to muffle with one big hand that he gently puts over her mouth, thumb stroking her downy soft cheek.

“Please,” he murmurs, voice nice and quiet and intimate for the first time in a long time. “We need to be quiet, Miss Midoriya…”

She looks at him with her big green eyes, a bit wet with tears of overstimulation, her body quivering, ready to already come. She’s so sensitive; reacts so well to his cock spearing into her belly and getting it to jiggle in her haste to fuck herself on him; drag him along her plush, pulsating walls.

She looks overwhelmed with everything but also determined to see this through. He can tell where young Midoriya got his iron will.


	5. Reinhardt/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt/Gabriel – shy anal slut; crushing – Reinhardt has met men like Gabriel before. Men that need it but don’t want to admit it.

Reinhardt can’t say he’s met a lot of men like Gabriel, but definitely enough to identify him exactly as what he is: too proud to ask for cock, but gagging for it anyway. He does not step out of Reinhardt’s overly touchy displays, for one. Stays and lets the older soldier slap his huge hand onto his back, keeping it there warm and heavy and grounding even though he scowls and tells him to cut it out.

He keeps close after cross division exercises, too, even though Reinhardt knows that they’re all very… ah… ripe smelling after a few hours in the gym. Gabriel will gravitate towards them without fail, standing close enough to feel their body heat, and to soak in how huge the members of the German special force are, even compared to him.

Reinhardt thinks that he probably likes to feel small for once. Maybe he would like to be held down, too. Kept put beneath Reinhardt’s huge bulk.

He watches the display for a little longer. Watches the blatant hunger in Gabriel’s face; how his lovely dark eyes become huge and lonely looking when he gets lost in his head while staring at the big Crusaders.

When he finally decides to act on it, Gabriel fights tooth and nail – which he suspected he might. It is not that he does not want it. He does, painfully so, cock hard and hot within minutes of them making out and Reinhardt leaning over him as he kisses him, making him tilt his head back and take what the Crusader gives him.

He does try to wrangle control back, though. He puffs himself up like a bird and becomes a bit aggressive in his nervousness. Claws at Reinhardt, hand too rough and businesslike as he paws at his crotch, trying to get at his cock.

But the second Reinhardt gathers his arms, folding them back to hold both his wrists captive in one large, warm hand, the fight bleeds out of Gabriel. It is like he’s waited for this. Just the smallest excuse to allow himself to submit without feeling like he did it on his own terms. Which is alright. Reinhardt can work with that.

“Brav,” he rumbles. “Dreh dich um. Ich geb dir was du brauchst. Hab keine Angst. Alles gut…” He urges Gabriel into position, rumbling soothing nonsense. He knows that the young soldier has no idea what he’s saying, but the tone of voice does it anyway. His eyes become glassy and soft as he follows sluggishly along with Gabriel’s gentle nudges.

He hides his face in his arms, the sweet thing, when Reinhardt crawls over him; but his hole is well-trained and responsive. Opening up beautifully beneath Reinhardt’s questing fingers.

Oh, this one has been playing with himself. Has he been squirrelling a toy away somewhere? Locked himself in the showers in the middle of the night to fuck himself on it? Fantasizing about those big German Crusaders filling his belly with cock?

Reinhardt watches him as he slowly pushes in, one large hand on the back of his shoulder, pressing him down. Gabriel’s ears are dark red. He pants quick and shallow, like he’s on the verge of hyperventilating; but when Reinhardt glances at his face, his mouth his open, lips wet and plump. He looks like he’s in heaven just from the tip of Reinhardt’s cock spreading him open.

He goes with instinct, then, and carefully lies down on Gabriel’s back. Makes him feel his massive weight press him down into the mattress while his cock slides in deeper slowly and inexorably. Gabriel makes a high sound that whistles weakly, then neatly arches his ass up into Reinhardt filling him, his back curving into a pretty little cup as he wordlessly urges him deeper, hole mouthing wet at him, insides squeezing down almost leisurely.

Originally, Reinhardt had planned to encourage Gabriel to seek out what he desires. Now, he feels selfish enough to just keep him for himself.


	6. Moira/Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira/Mercy – humiliation; fucking machine – Moira has work to do and Angela is distracting her.

“You are being unreasonable, now. Keep quiet.” Moira is frowning as she stares at the screen, fingers hovering above the keyboard. She has been in the middle of writing up the results of one of her experiments, but Angela’s consistent whining in the background is decidedly distracting.

She glances into a small mirror on her desk, strategically placed to keep her most sophisticated test subject under scrutiny.

Angela looks dishevelled, crouching in front of the machine that is fucking her not slow and not fast; an exact pace that is designed to keep her on edge and not give her what she desperately yearns for.

Her hair is clinging to her sweaty, flushed cheeks, eyes looking glassy. Moira can tell when another orgasm is rolling up on her again, because her breath quickens and her little sounds become high-pitched and distressed; but the machine keeps on working without fail and without hitch, not giving her that last thrill that she desperately needs before she slowly comes down from the sharp, now painful precipice.

Angela’s eyes roll in their sockets as she screams in frustration, the sound barely muffled by the muzzle Moira put in place, knowing very well that Angela would not behave. Moira frowns and finally turns around, staring at her imperiously from her spot on the chair, clothes perfectly in place, demeanor calm. Her palms lie on her knees. Relaxed. Watching her with detached scrutiny.

“Do you need help staying quiet?” she inquires in what she thinks is a very generous offer. Angela does not answer as such. She only makes more frustrated sounds, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Her pretty round tits swing with every motion as she tries to chase that elusive orgasm.

It is not like Moira tethered her to the ground or strapped her onto one of the stools to keep her in place. No; she hadn’t needed to fixate her in a long while. Angela stays put on her own merits, and lets herself get tortured. Which in and off itself is already fascinating.

Moira sighs and drags herself closer on her chair. When she’s close enough, she extends a leg, nudging the impeccably shined tip of her dress shoe beneath Angela’s chin. She stares at her flushed, wild face until the scrutiny penetrates even the hazy fog inside Angela’s brain, and her eyes slant away to the side, body eerily still again.

A prize bitch waiting to be judged.

“I thought as much,” Moira murmurs. She lowers her leg, then extends it further between Angela’s trembling arms.

“You seem unhappy with the arrangements,” she continues. “You’re not having as easy a time when it’s your pussy getting rawed, is it?” She nudges the tip of her shoe against her abdomen, wandering down, close to her clit sitting there almost grotesquely engorged – but never touching. Just one more point of frustration that makes Angela tremble.

“If only your esteemed colleagues could see you,” Moira says on a long, bored sigh. She braces her chin on the palm of her hand, eyes on Angela’s face as she further elaborates: “I would love to study their responses to seeing you like this. To realizing that the perfect, darling Dr. Ziegler lives and dies for her orgasms. And that she throws temper tantrums like a three year old when she doesn’t get them.”

She pulls her leg back suddenly, sitting like royalty while Angela whines behind her muzzle. “If only they knew their pretty little doctor is an anal slut and gets wild for anything that I shove into her ass. What do you think they would do, hm? Would they be disgusted? Horrified? Would they line up to rail you like you secretly dream off when you lie in your prim little bed at night, trying not to touch yourself?”

Angela groans low and needy, her cheeks burning cherry red, nipples plump and pert. Aroused by Moira’s words, though she can’t pinpoint which of the scenarios does it more for her.

Moira snorts in disgust and swings around in her chair, dragging herself back towards her work.

“Keep quiet and maybe I’ll give you what you crave later.”


	7. DVa/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/D.Va – rimming; housewife!Hanzo; slutshaming – Hana has borrowed Hanzo for a bit of housekeeping duty. She’s put him in a nice dress, too!

“Woooow…” D.Va looks around her room with hooded eyes, and her hands on her hips. She slowly chews her gum, then blows a bubble that seems to go on and on forever while Hanzo is standing in the middle of the room, cringing more and more and trying not to show it.

She looks supremely unimpressed, and the longer it goes on, the harder he is gripping the old-timey duster she’s pushed into his hands before strolling out two hours ago.

Finally, Hana pops the bubble and stalks deeper into the room, immediately going towards one of her action figure shelves and dragging a finger along its surface.

“You’re not really good at this, are you?” she murmurs, glancing at her finger after pulling it away. Hanzo flushes. “You’re pretty bad for a maid, in fact. I thought you had learned all this stuff.” He flushes darker and remains silent, staring down at the floor. Like this, the petticoat is directly in his line of sight, reminding him of the maid costume she made him wear as part of her ownership of him today.

She sighs and wipes her finger against her sweatpants.

“I’ll have to tell McCree that he ought to show his girl how to properly clean.” Hanzo scowls, He wants to feel angry but all that he can drudge up is a deep embarrassment over his shortcomings. He listens to Hana puttering around the room, checking for what he’s done, and startles when her small hand suddenly touches the middle of his naked back. The maid uniform is not a professional one. It shows more than it hides, making him look like he has tits (and he will never admit that he’s spend the first ten-or-so minutes admiring himself in D.Va’s large mirror).

“You look pretty in the dress,” she tells him, and she sounds sincere enough that his ever-present flush deepens, nipples getting hard and sensitive as if on command. They’ve primed him for it by now. To react to every little suggestion, get hot and bothered at the mere thought of them playing with him.

The petticoat hides how his cock is lifting eagerly, balls already throbbing as he watches Hana start to unselfconsciously peel out of her clothes, throwing them to the side and exposing herself to him.

“Got one more place for you to clean,” she sing-songs. He watches as she kneels on her candy pink bedspread and braces herself on one shoulder so she can reach backwards.

“Come here and be a good girl, hm? I’ll pay you extra…” She spreads her cheeks apart, showing off the small clenched hole of her anus, the other hand crooking a little finger at him beckoning him closer.

.o.

“Damn.. that’s it… you’re good at that at least, huh? Oh ffff… d-dang…” Hana is whining into her bedspread, mouthing at whatever strip of fabric is close enough, happily drooling into it as she keeps both hands back to spread her ass open for Hanzo to get deeper and deeper and deeper. Her soft skin is red and raw looking from his beard, but she still does not want him to stop the greedy drags of his soft, wet tongue across her hole.

“Does your husband make you rim him too?” she asks breathlessly, rocking back against his face, her cunt smearing sticky slick against his chin. “Do you bring him a beer and then get on your knees to lick his ass?”

Her voice breaks marginally, gets high and trembling as his big hands carefully curl around her ankles, then slide up her calves to grip at the backs of her knees and push her legs further apart.

He dips down and gentles the hot, swollen gash of her cunt with his tongue, but one of her hands rushes down and curls cruelly in his hair, dragging him up and mashing his face back into her ass.

“Nobody said you could stop,” she pants. “Do as you’re told, and maybe I’ll…” she hiccups when he tries to wriggle his tongue into her tight clench, then instructs him with a thin voice to use more spit. “Maybe I’ll not tell your husband what a little.. wh-… whore he has for a wife.”

Jesse knows, of course. And Hana knows that he knows – but she also knows how hot it gets Hanzo to feel like he’s being coerced.

He just wouldn’t have thought how much it gets to him listening to her break down; trying not to swear as she’s trained herself for her streams, but unable to keep from it in the long run when his tongue is wriggling into her and feeling how hot and slick her intestines are.

His thumbs rub circles into her skin, cock trapped in the folds of the petticoat and drooling, chafing against the coarse material. He listens to the slick sounds of her jerking herself off and wishes he was allowed to lick her cunt until she comes on his face. His duty is to lick her ass, however… and he definitely wants McCree to lend him out again to her. So he’ll do exactly as he’s told.


	8. Genji/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji/Hanzo – ANEKI!HANZO; just the tip; incest; drunk sex – Genji got himself and Hanzo drunk. He’s a horny drunk boi and Hanzo is… Hanzo. Always ready but never wanting to admit it.
> 
> THIS CONTAINS ANEKI HANZO! THEREFORE FEMALE HANZO! be aware and don’t read if that triggers you

“You’re the prettiest girl around, Hanzo.” Genji is leaning heavily on Hanzo’s shoulder, pressing another cup of sake against her lips. She growls and struggles to dig her elbow into his side to shrug him off, but she is just as sluggish as he and the moment her lips open, he tilts the shallow cup and makes her drink the sharp alcohol.

“Get off me, Genji.”

“But you smell so good… mmhhh.” He presses his nose against her neck, fingers pawing at her kimono until he starts dragging it off her shoulder. Hanzo squirms, pushing him away with one arm and wiping her mouth with the sleeve of the other. She squints at the smear of lipstick she leaves behind, annoyed at the fact that Genji has ruined her make-up again.

“Go away. You’re drunk.”

“And horny. C’mon, Hanzo…” While usually his bulk is no issue for her, the heat and lethargy of the alcohol make it difficult to push him away when he’s got his mind set on something. “Just a bit… Nobody’ll have to know.”

His wet, sloppy mouth already starts sucking every bit of skin he can get it on; her ear and neck and the point of her jaw, until her nipples are hard and needy and warm arousal starts to bloom in her belly almost against her will.

“You’ll just get me dirty again,” she growls, trying to coordinate pushing him away as he straddles one of her thighs and leisurely fucks against it. His own kimono has slipped open, revealing how he’s not wearing anything underneath. Lewd.

His cock is sleek and silky and big, and Hanzo has to bite her tongue to remind herself not to touch it.

“N-No… I won’t. I’ll just put in the tip, and then I’ll jerk off on the ground. I promise, aneki…” His big, blunt fingers are at her panties, gently drawing circles over her mound, then pressing where he wants to put his cock; fucking her with the very tips of his fingers as well as possible while she still got her panties on.

Her clit feels swollen and almost painful, pulsing and looking for some friction as she cants her hips up into her brother’s cheeky touch, her fingers digging into his hair, letting him feel the sharp tips of her nails until he starts whining like he did when they were both much younger.

“Anekiii…”

“You never keep your promises,” she accuses, but it is difficult to concentrate with Genji trying to finger fuck her through her panties, and his big, silky cock sliding along her thigh and leaving smears of pre-cum. Already getting her dirty.

“I will this time. I promise,” he whines. His head is already between her tits, nuzzling, trying sloppily to get them out of the small bra she is wearing. The alcohol lets her sink into a fog for a while, thoughts muddled, just letting herself feel Genji’s ministrations. She almost wants to give him the go-ahead until she remembers: “You don’t have a condom.”

Genji sloppily mouths at her left tit, trying to get his mouth around the fat nipple there.

“I’ll not come in you… Just the tip, Aneki… please.”

“No.” She frantically pets his head. His mouth is hot and tight around her nipple, nursing with a tight seal that makes tears spring to her eyes and might skewer her perception.

“In my… In my ass,” she whispers, squirming to turn around beneath him while Genji blinks dumb and drunk at her.

“Huh?”

“Put it in my ass instead.”

“Oh God,” he whispers when he understands. He sounds choked; like he’s on the verge of having a heart attack. Then he’s on her, his heavy bulk pressing her down unforgiving, his hand clumsy as he tries to push her panties to the side and line up at the same time.

There’s no preparation, and she is tight; the whole thing burns and aches, but Hanzo is hot for it like for nothing else in a long time, her thighs quivering and clit thrumming as she feels like she’s coming without being touched, all the while Genji stupidly pants into her ear, hot breath fanning across her cheek: “Just the tip. Just the tip. Fuck, Hanzo, you’re the prettiest girl. Fuck. Prettiest sister. So good to her little brother… Best cunt… fuck…”

His voice is already strained. He sounds like he’s going to shoot his load after just a couple minutes of rabbit humping her, trying not to fuck into her swollen, raw asshole too deep; and Hanzo, in the alcoholic fog surrounding her mind, while sucking at the ball of her thumb, almost wishes he’d unload on her cunt, at least.


	9. Ganon/Sidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon/Sidon – AU with young Gerudo prince Ganon. Omega!Ganon; Alpha!Sidon; admiration – Sidon, ever the hospitable host, wants to help Omega Ganon through his first heat outside the Gerudo palace. However, he is distracted by the glint of all of Ganon’s jewelry.

Having the Gerudo prince below him is distracting in so many ways… most of all how his undulations make the jewelry on his body catch the light.

Sidon’s already slow thrusts come to an almost complete halt, his eyes trained on the little golden barbells that had been pushed through Ganon’s nippels. He’s already been fascinated with the teats mammals possess, but the frankly obscene way Ganon puts his on show is all too distracting for the Zora prince.

Their glint is captivating. Mesmerizing. They draw his gaze like he’s one of those helpless little fish in the wide waters of Zora’s domain, and he wants to bite. His gums ache with the need, yet he knows he mustn’t. Hylians and Gerudos are so delicate; their skin is so soft and easily penetrated by his sharp teeth… even though he so very very much wants to show Ganon how much he adores him.

Ganon, however, does not look impressed. His dark skin is flushing the longer Sidon just hovers above him, slippery cocks wedged inside his intestines and undulating all on their own. Spreading him open; helping his delightful Omega physique out with their own slimy secretions.

“Move,” he rasps, his big hands grabbing for Sidon’s shoulders, blunt nails trying and failing to dig into the tough skin there. Sidon’s gaze flicks up. He stares at the prince’s eyes for a second before his attention is snatched away again. One second he admires the fiery orange of Ganon’s hair – looking so very much like an amorous Zora vying for a mate – then he’s stuck staring at the glinting gold ring they adorned his nose with.

Zora already enjoy decorating their bodies with filigrane silver and pretty belts and bracelets, but the Gerudo take that to a different, exciting level. If there is a difference to how the Omegas pretty themselves up compared to the Alphas, Sidon does not know – but he suspects a Gerudo Alpha would adorn his navel with the same fat ruby as Ganon has.

The same thick, glinting, distracting ruby.

“Alpha,” Ganon growls. He is showing off his teeth; sharp and fierce – but not the same way Sidon’s are. “Don’t stop.” He tries to be commanding; he’s a little firecracker, that’s for sure… but his voice comes out a bit wobbly. Scratchy. His squishy insides are trembling around his undulating cocks and his body is tense and unhappy.

Having a heat outside his hometown for the first time. Not being surrounded by the female warriors that usually tend to him when he is going out of his mind and showing off that lovely hole he hides behind the soft hang of his testicles (adorned, too, with little golden loops, and Sidon’s fascination is unending).

It must be frightening; being fucked by an outsider for the first time, and Sidon makes a soft sound at him, imitating the soothing growl of the Hylian Alpha’s he’s witnessed whenever they come to visit the Domain. He leans down, bending to nuzzle against the side of Ganon’s neck, his hips slowly taking up their motions again, and the Omega cries out roughly, hands scrabbling at Sidon’s tough sides, looking for purchase as he gets bred.

There’s enough time later, when Ganon is soft and fucked out, for Sidon to explore his body; nibble at whatever jewelry he can find and trying to imagine the processes it took to get those glinting little bars to the places they are at now.

For now, he will attend the Gerudo prince and act as his heat servant. It is the least he can do.


	10. Sombra/McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra/McCree – anal sex; pussy slapping; sassy/unruly Sombra; outofideas McCree – Sombra just needs *more*.

“Come onnn come on come on come on! Faster, harder… fuck-”

Sombra is bouncing like a goddamn rabbit with its hind feet caught, and Jesse doesn’t have enough hands to pin her down. He’s already shoved her face into the bedding and damn near suffocated her in the sheets, but she’s still moving, ass bouncing on his cock and not one iota less full of energy than when he’s started fucking her.

He thought at least filling her ass with cock would get her quiet. He’s pretty sure he’s come _this close_ to ripping that tight little hole open with his dick, but all it got him was one blissed out, stunned second of silence before the babbling started up again, more forceful and needy, her voice cracking.

He’s just not fast enough, hard enough, mean enough; and he’s never met a girl that was so loud and out about it even with a cock stirring up her insides that looks like a goddamn coke can next to her slender body.

“Sombra…” he groans, head falling forward, sweat dripping from the tips of his hair. “I’m too fucking old for this, sugar…”

She makes a sound of pure frustration that is only badly dulled by the pillow she’s biting into – and thank _fuck_ for that; he has no illusions about who would’ve been the recipient of those mean little teeth had he been anywhere near her in that moment – and when she speaks she sounds close to tears of anger.

“You ain’t when you’re fucking around with that little _bitch_ Hana, or that Shimada guy, or that… that-”

“Alright, alright. I get it… calm down… damn-” He’s at his wit’s end. He doesn’t know what to fucking do with her; his cock in her almost shockingly naked snatch has been no good, and getting her intestines to stretch around his dick doesn’t seem to do it to her either. He won’t fucking get it near her mouth – that’s for sure – and Jesse is just running out of ideas.

Sombra is prickly and mean and he doesn’t dare to touch where he’s not been explicitly told to.

“Calm down,” he mutters again. He shifts, swings his arms around her. He wants to reposition her; maybe get her lifted from the bed a bit to better drill her, but he’s also frustrated and when he gets his hands on her, they do sharp little smacks – one against her lower belly, and one against-

They both freeze. He in sheer terror, wondering if he’ll leave with his dick still attached, and Sombra-

A tremble goes through her legs, suddenly, seemingly starting at her toes and ending at her ass, making it jiggle something nice.

“Do that again,” she breathes, and Jesse is far past questioning anything; he just does as he’s told, his big sausage fingers coming down on the top of her hot little snatch once more. He can feel the fat nub of her clit getting caught between one rough fingertip and wants to wince but her reaction distracts him: a throaty groan, body jerking, ass finally – _finally_ – going loose and pliant around his dick.

“Again,” she whispers, “again, again, again, oh _papi_ …”

He gets flustered, the tips of his ears burning as he gets to work again; slowly fucking, punctuating his thrusts with nervous slaps to her cunt. He doesn’t dare put much force behind it until she is screaming like a banshee, so very close to coming but not quite there. Her hand jerks down quicker than a snake and her sharp fingernails dig meanly into his wrist.

“ _Do it_ ,” she hisses between gritted teeth, body taut, on the cusp of finally coming on his cock like a good _fucking_ girl, and finally Jesse just goes to town on her.

He’ll be damned if he can’t fuck a few more orgasms out of this mean little bitch.


End file.
